


Why?

by FandomTravelers



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, just Enola asking deep questions like she always does, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: Enola asks her mother, why?
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Eudoria Vernet Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Why?

  
"Mother? Why do you think it is that my brothers rarely comes to visit us?" A 12 year old enola came rushing over to her mother.   
  
Eudoria looked up from her half finished painting to the now child-turning-to-teen troublemaker that was her pride and joy. She waved her hand and casually answered, "It's because they are busy changing the world dear." She hoped anyway.   
  
"Changing the world? Does the world _need_ changing?"   
  
Eudoria threw her head back in a laugh.   
  
"Well in a way, yes."   
  
Enola tilted her head to the side. Confusion on her face. After a few minutes of her silently thinking inside her head, enola looked back at her mother with her cute brown eyes.   
  
"When do you reckon they'll ask for my help?"   
  
Her mother raised her eyebrow, "What makes you think they need or want your help?"   
  
"And why would they not? The world is quite large from what I've learned, and I've learned a lot. I'd be quite useful. I promise!" She edged closer and closer towards her mother. Begging with her eyes.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, alright. But I'm not the one you should be convincing." Her mother tapped her nose. Cleaning her paint stained hands on a small cloth, she then stood up.   
  
"Then I shall learn even more," Enola said with determination. " and when they return I will prove to them that I can _also_ change the world."   
  
Her mother walked out towards the hallway.   
  
_"I'm sure you will."_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is very short. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> -☀️ Eagle


End file.
